


Alya's Discovery

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Alya finds out that Adrien is Chat Noir and thinks that Marinette knows this as well, so she confronts her. Marinette misinterprets, thinking Alya knows both her and Chat's identities, not just Chat's. Can Ladybug and Chat Noir convince her otherwise?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Alya's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my one shots on Wednesdays from now on, making it "One Shot Wednesday." Here's the first of them, and I hope you enjoy!

Alya’s Discovery

Everyone gets an akuma alert on their phones, which was a recent and mandatory update on their phones, since there were so many of them recently. Adrien asks to get out the classroom first, and then Marinette asks as well.

_Marinette and Adrien are never around during akuma battles. Maybe Adrien is Chat Noir, and Marinette knows this, so she follows him into battle. This has happened every time an akuma attack happens while we are at school. Time to confront Marinette._

Alya goes up to Marinette after school. “Marinette, why are you and Adrien never around during an akuma attack?”

Adrien overhears the conversation and finds that Alya is suspicious, so he decides to leave before more suspicious things are suspected.

_This is not good. Alya figured out I am Ladybug! I have got to find a good excuse that will not give me away. She may have been Rena Rouge, but she is not supposed to figure this out._

“I had always been so afraid that the villain would kill me, so I run away from everyone, just in case anyone else gets akumatized,” Marinette lies.

“I’m not so sure about that girl,” Alya says, “it is dangerous to follow anyone when an akuma is on the loose!”

Marinette gets too distracted by what Alya first said to get to listen to what she said after.

“I have got to go. I am still scared that I will die,” Marinette says as she heads for the bathrooms.

“Alright, Alya seems to think I am Ladybug, but there’s no time to address that now. Tikki, spots on!” she says.

Ladybug swings out and joins Chat.

“I think Alya is getting suspicious about who we are under the mask,” Ladybug says, “we should do something about it after the akuma attack, but we have no time right now. I overheard the conversation between Marinette and Alya, and I might tell her to not even try to guess who we are. You should tell her this too for enforcement, Kitty.”

“Will do, M’Lady,” Chat answers with concern.

This akumatized villain is the toughest they have fought so far, but they are way more competent than when they started, so it was not terrible. She uses her lucky charm to both hurt and distract the villain, knowing its injuries will be healed once she uses her miracle cure. It was a good distraction from Alya’s question. Ladybug was not ready to tell her what was really going on. Chat Noir then uses cataclysm to break the akumatized object. Ladybug then purifies the butterfly and fixes everything as usual.

“Pound it!” The duo say in unison.

“I have got to detransform. I will be the first to tell Alya not to guess. Bug out,” Ladybug says as she runs to a secret spot to detransform.

She detransforms and gives Tikki a macaroon.

“Alright, time to tell Alya she should not be guessing. Tikki, spots on!” she shouts as she gets her hero suit back on.

“Alya, I overheard the conversation between you and Marinette. You should not be guessing who the holders are under the mask, me or Chat. It is ok if you do it when it is in your head, but not out loud,” Ladybug explains.

“You do not understand. I thought Marinette was never there during akuma battles because Adrien is Chat Noir, so she would follow him into battle,” Alya says.

“How would you know that? She could be stressed, and going away in fear of someone being akumatized. That is still guessing identities anyway” Ladybug says.

“Thank you for the clarification. I did not know I was not supposed to do that,” Alya responds.

“That’s ok. Bug out,” Ladybug says before swinging through the windows.

As Ladybug swings out to detransform, Chat Noir comes in. He finds Alya in the same place Ladybug left her.

“Hello Alya. I know you’re cool and all, but keep the holder guessing to a minimum please. I was also there along with M’Lady to listen to the conversation between you and Marinette. By the way, this school is a middle school, is it?” Chat says.

“No, this is a high school. There is no way you could be Adrien if you don’t know that. Anyway, I have got to go babysit,” Alya says.

“Bye Alya,” Chat shouts as he jumps his way to his house to detransform.

Adrien detransforms in his house and looks outside the window, to make sure no one became suspicious. That was too close. Alya does seem trustworthy, but he would not take any chances. His most effective move was probably calling the school a middle school, as he was not going to get that wrong with his civilian self.

“That was close,” Adrien says as he collapses on his bed.

“Good move Adrien,” Plagg responds.

Meanwhile, Marinette trusts that Chat Noir successfully convinced Alya not to guess their identities. She decides to check on Alya. Marinette goes to Alya’s house and they were just together making s’mores.

“I heard from Chat Noir recently. He said that the school we go to is a middle school, so I guess Chat Noir can’t be Adrien, or anyone in our school, actually,” Alya recounts.

Marinette sighs in relief, knowing that Alya won’t guess their identities. Just to be safe, she says something to protect her identity.

“Well, Ladybug told me she thought that too,’ Marinette states.

“Ok then. I also will stop guessing who any of the other heroes are either,” Alya says, “I should’ve known not to.”

“Oh no it’s fine. You did not know you were not supposed to do that. They know you have a blog, so if you are guessing, they might believe you, and if they are the right people, Hawkmoth could get their miraculous, even in civilian form. No one needs a villain going after them in civilian form, where they have a right to be able to peacefully go about their day,” Marinette explains.

“Ok Marinette. Let’s just finish making and eating these smores,” Alya says joyfully.


End file.
